


We'll take on the world and win....

by flickawhip



Series: A Sweet Distraction  ~ LanLick/AshLotte [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana needs comfort... as does Charlotte.Set post Becky's match/her general asshole behaviour lately.





	We'll take on the world and win....

“Leave her alone...”

Flick’s voice is ice-cold even as she steps between the two women, whip-sharp and fiercely quiet. She stays there, watching as the woman leaves, then sighs, turning to wrap her arms around the shivering woman, pulling Lana into her arms, stroking her back gently. 

“It’s okay... you’ll be okay...”

Lana is silent, burrowing into her even as she sighs. Facing her fear is going to be hard, but she’ll try. 

Charlotte is pacing even as she watches what happens, turning only when someone rests a hand on her back, she smiles slightly, grateful for Ash’s company. She needs someone like her lately, someone strong, and sweet. 

“You okay Char?”

“No.... she’s... she’s not herself.”

“I know...”

Ash’s voice is soft as she leads Charlotte away, quieter still as she speaks again.

“Lana’ll be okay...”

“What if...”

“Stop. Stop worrying about it.”

Ash’s voice is soft, firm but loving. 

“Come on, we can use Flick’s room...”

They watch with Flick, noting the tense nature of the woman’s position. 

The ending comes, and comes fast. Lana screams, hitting harder than she meant to, piling her anger into every move, she doesn’t connect and in the end Becky takes her win, and belt, and leaving, not once looking back. 

Lana waits, let’s her leave, then eases herself slowly out of the ring, heading to the back in silence. She knows people are watching, she has to pretend she’s okay. 

Flick meets her backstage, followed by Ash and Charlotte, Flick not needing to say a word even as she reached for Lana, letting the woman curl into her, stroking her back gently, soothing her silently. 

Ash and Charlotte had exchanged glances, making excuses. 

Charlotte had been quiet on getting home, glad of Ash even now. Ash had fed her, then, after giving her time to talk, lead her to bed, curling around her gently, her voice soft, tender even. 

“I love you Charlie...”

“I love you too Ashybear...”

Lana had refused help, insisting she was fine. She had, however, stuck to Flick’s side like glue since getting changed, Flick curling a protective arm around her as they left, openly shoving Becky aside when the woman came too close, snarling at her angrily. 

Lana had not been silent that night, crying quietly in Flick’s arms, finding comfort in the soft growl and softer whispered words, her hair gently stroked even as she cried. 

“I love you Lanie.... my girl.”

“Prove it...”

The challenge was mild but Flick smiled, her lips brushing Lana’s ear gently. 

“Lanie is the best, Lanie number 1...”


End file.
